thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Robotallion
Omega Robotallion is a Pyrus Bakugan and Kodokor12's Guardian Bakugan. He is brave and courageous and will defend his partner and his friends with his life. His Mechtogan is Mars. Information Omega Robotallion is the Evolution of Robotallion. Now with new, much stronger amour and more abilities, he is much more powerful and can manipulate lightning. He uses this to paralizes his opponents, before finishing them off with Powerful Blade found all over his body. Personality Omega Robotallion is often quite calm and relaxed, never getting stressed over things and always looking for a solution. He is also a natural born leader though he prefers to let others take over as he doesn't like the thought of being in charge. Like the rest of Kodokor12's Bakugan he will respect his opponent in battle, until they taunt and insult him, then he is very happy to speak his mind. History He was his partners first ever bakugan, they bonded and he soon became Kodokor12's Guardian Bakugan. Together they fought many opponents and won many battles. Over time he evolved into his current state, Omega Robotallion. After his evolution he was much stronger and few stood a chance against him. To this day they are still partners and plan on keeping it that way. He was also once part of the Silent Six but defeacted beacause he though what they where doing was wrong. They now hold a grudge against him. 'Ability Cards' *'Steaming Blade': Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and an additional 300 for every ability card used in the next 2 turns. *'Dual Quasar: '''Adds 800 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Mighty Blade: Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and Destroys the opponents gate card even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no gate on the field one of mine will be set. *'Atomic Omega: '''Reflects all opponents abilities used in their last turn with double the power. *'Lightning Defuse: 'Transfers 900 Gs from each opponent to Omega Robotallion. *'Voltage Quasar: 'Returns the opponent to their base level and adds 400 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Atomic Stream: 'Adds Half of the opponents Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Final Burst: If the opponent is more then 1000 Gs higher then Omega Robotallion he gets 1000 Gs. *'Shock Stream: '''Halves the opponents G power. *'Great Flame: If the opponent is Darkus, Ventus or Pyrus(Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) Omega Robotallion's abilities can't be Negated or Reflected. *'Smash Null: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Blaze Null: 'Nullifies an opponents abilitiy and makes it unusable for the rest of the Game (This ability cannot be nullified) *'Level Burst: 'If the opponent has more Gs then Omega Robotallion his Gs go up to equal theirs. *'Dying Flame: Subtacts 500 Gs from the opponent and prevents them from activating any abilities for 2 turns. *'Burnt Amour: '''Reflects an opponents gate effect. This ability is immune to nullification and the opponent cannot prevent this from being used. *'Forced Gate: The Gate card will automatically open after this turn regardless if its yours or the opponents. *'''Heated Plain: Returns all bakugan on my side back to my hand. *'Melting Hopes:' Doubles the effect of Omega Robotallion's next ability. If he is less then 1000 Gs the effect is tripled. *'Rusty Blade: '''Support pieces my not be played for the rest of the Game. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities those pieces used are nullified no matter the circumstances. *'Omega Infinity: Adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion and he may change his attribute. *'Quad Battle: '''Each person may use 4 Bakugan this game. *'Slasher Null: 'They opponent may not go past double their current G-Power. *'Voltage Nova: Skips the opponents next turn and adds 500 Gs to Omega Robotallion. *'Entity Formation: '''Only pure haos and Subterra Bakugan and Mechtogan can effect Omega Robotallion with their abilities and gates. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates and the opponent cannot counter this ability in any way. *'Concrete Eclipse:' The opponent may not change attribute or form or put any more bakugan on the field. The opponent cannot effect this ability in any way, no exceptions. *'Magma Streamline: Omega Robotallion goes first next round. *'Magma Blade: '''Nullifies all of the opponents Abilities no matter the circumstances. The opponent cannot affect this ability in any way and can be played no matter the conditions of battle. *'Counter Shield: 'Omega Robotallion's abilities and gates cannot be nullified or reflected. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Asteroid Nova: 'The battle resets with the same ability affects and number of Bakugan on the field. G-Power remains the same for my side but the bakugan that lost the last round is returned to half of their base. This ability must be played within my first 2 turns. *'Searing Malice: Play when the opponent tries to stop you from playing abilities. They may not activate abilities instead. *'Pyrus Heatwave: '''All Bakugan on the field have their attribute changed to Pyrus. *'Quasar Malice: Drops all opposing bakugan to 0 Gs. Fusion Ability Cards *'''Melting Core: All Darkus, Pyrus and Ventus (Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) bakugan on the opponents automatically lose (Can only be used after Burnt Amour has been activated and my bakugan has less then 1000 Gs). *'Atomic Neon: '''Subtracts 600 Gs from Omega Robotallion but allows him to change his opponents attribute. *'Voltage Alpha': Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent, if their bakugan are either Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus (Includes Hurricanian, Tartaronian, Demonis etc.) the loss is doubled. *'Fierce Ruin: If the opponent has 1000 Gs or less then they automatically lose. *'Power Benefeit: '''Omega Robotallion gets 1000 Gs, if the opponent is not one of the main six attributes, his Gs are instead doubled. *'Soldier Down: 'Removes any additional bakugan on the opponents side and subtracts double their Gs from the remaining bakugan on their side. *'Frail Strength: The effect of the opponents ability cards are halved. *'Desire Flame:' Allows another bakugan from my side to enter the field and then activate an ability. *'Voltage Flame: '''Returns the opponent to their base and adds 1500 Gs to Omega Robotallion (Signature Ability). *'Desire Ruin:' adds 500 Gs to each of my bakugan for each bakugan on the field. *'Omega Dimension:' For each 2000 Gs the opponent has they will miss one turn. *'Omega Preparation:' Play before you throw. If Omega Robotallion sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards or his turns (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilties, skips next turn etc.). If the opponent is Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus (Includes Demonis, Hurricanian etc.), Omega Robotallion can sacrifice an extra 200 Gs to go first this round. This ability cannot be countered in any way. If the opponent isn't one of the main six attributes Omega Robotallion doesn't have to sacrifice Gs to use this. This ability overrides all opposing abilities. *'Lightning Null': Nullifies all of the opponents abilities no matter the circumstances and the opponent cannot affect Omega Robotallion's abilities in any way. This cannot be countered in any way. *'Amp Breaker: 'Any Bakugan combinations on the opponents side will automatically lose. In the next turn I set the gate and activate first. *'Amp Blade: 'If all of the opponents Bakugan are the same attribute or type they automatically lose. This ability overrides all enemy abilities and gates. *'Lightning Rod: 'All enemy Abilities, Gates and Support pieces effects, are directed only a Omega Robotallion. He is made Immune to all enemy Abilities, Gates, Support Pieces etc. This effect overiddes all enemy abilities. *'Voltage Wave: 'All of my ability affects and G-Power from this round are carried on to the next round. The losing Bakugan will start with half of their base. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Omega Chasm: 'Play when the opponent tries to skip your turn, the ability backfires and the opponent must skip double the amount of turns they tried to skip for you. *'Dimension Quasar: 'I may remove three of the opponents abilities for every Bakugan on the field. For every ability removed I may transfer 100 Gs from the opponent to Omega Robotallion but can choose not to. *'Full Dimension: 'two more of mine and the opponents Bakugan enter the field. I can undo this effect at any time. *'Enity Null: '''Play before you throw. Omega Robotallion can only be effected by pure Haos bakugan's abilities and gates. The opponent may only use abilities within their own turn, no exceptions and Omega Robotallion gets a 500 G boost to his base. Trivia *Part of his name "Omega" is the last letter in the Greek alphabet and means Great. Gallery Scan 3.jpeg|Prototype Omega Robotallion Omega.png|Omega Robotallion (Ball form) Omega Robotallion (Bakugan Form).png|Omega Robotallion (Bakugan Form) Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Minor Bakugan Characters Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers